bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Pages about Bungie.net users and Bungie.net groups
Main point: put pages about specific Bungie.net groups and Bungie.net users into distinct categories. So, I recently marked all of the pages on specific regular users of the Bungie.net forums for deletion and it was decided that the pages should not be deleted. This post is to argue against that decision and provide a solution. Don't worry, I won't mark anything for deletion any more, but I'd like to get my thoughts out there to see what others think. I don't want to be making decisions that others don't support. Here's some reasoning. I'll try to keep it short. * Users of the Bungie.net forums with special titles should get pages because they clearly stand out from the rest of the community. * Users of the Bugnie.net forums with no special titles and no noteworthy or remarkable achievements or contributions to the community probably shouldn't get a page. But, if they just have info like age, location, Bungie.net join date, etc. (petty things like that), it might as well be a profile on MySpace. I'd prefer that users don't have pages in the wiki because this wiki is not about them, they are just using Bungie, Bungie's success, Bungie.net and this wiki as a tool to gain attention and popularity. But honestly, I don't care who has a page or what it's about so long as they it goes in a Bungie.net->Community->Users category or something similar. : User:SS Zag1's user page is a good example of page worth keeping (if it was in the main wiki). He has several notable and valid contributions and accomplishments relating to the Bungie.net community. Many of the other pages about Bungie.net users do not. Originally I was pushing not to have pages about users in the wiki at all because it will allow people to gain some 'popularity points' by making a page about themselves. * Bungie.net groups should by all means get a page on the wiki if someone from their group wants to make one. Pages on groups are good to have because they are a large part of making the Bungie.net community what it is. But they better not go making claims like "our group was fundamental and integral to the development of the Bungie.net community," or "our member count is over nine-thousand." Making rash statements and emphasizing a high member count is an indication that the article was written to advertise or "sell" the group, not to merely inform others about it. So, I think it's a good idea that we have pages that encompass specific aspects of the Bungie.net community such as groups and maybe even specific users, but they should go into their own categories. People will be coming to this wiki to find out info on Bungie. If their results are polluted with the personal pages of average joe users and group spam and advertisements, they may get the wrong idea about Bungie, Bungie's fans, and the Bungie.net community. And the people who make themselves look like they are well known/well liked have just done the community a great disservice by making this wiki about themselves instead of Bungie. There should be a distinction between Bungie.net community pages and Bungie pages. Again, I'm not trying to force anything (and I'm not trying to be a jerk either, I might have come across a bit harsh (and the community is a very important aspect to Bungie fans, including myself)), but I am pushing to get a change. Tell me what you guys think about it. Thanks. * Also, this wiki is intended to be about Bungie. * Also, to anyone thinking about making a page about themselves: if someone else makes a page about you without you asking them to, you are awesome. If you make it yourself, you are not very awesome. * Also, take a look at how Wikipedia treats pages that average joe people make about themselves, they get deleted swiftly. * Also, this isn't Wikipedia. (Hope this isn't too much like The Septagon (it's just a form!)) --RidiculousX 02:45, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :We really do need all pages, not just user pages, in categories. I say that we, the admins, should moderate Group and Bungie.net user pages to make sure that things don't get out of hand, take a look at my page, I don't say I'm cool or popular, It just talks about what I have done and what I am like, I intend to keep all user pages like that and keep Spam and Ads off of user and groups pages. But First we need to get every page on the wiki in a category.--Gzalzi (You want to die?) 21:20, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Great job, you have made advances for this site beyond most simpletons comprehension.Exelent dude. However,Making a page about the Bungiepedia Fan Forum on Bungie wouldn't hurt, nor would a page on the 'Sangheili Empire'.OrdinaryKronos 2:50 PM 23 May 2007 ::Thanks for the compliments, but Gzalzi and I can only put in so much time and effort; we need contributions from the Community in the form of articles and submissions rather than suggestions on what we should be writing. Feel free to write something up on either of those topics, and thanks if you decide to do it! Foman123 22:32, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::Well.. I think it has turned into 'my space'.. ::Arbitor 5 16:19, March 13, 2012 (UTC)